


Halfway to Harmony - An MLP:FiM Fanficion

by Turbuggy



Series: Halfway to Harmony - An MLP:FiM Fanfiction [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turbuggy/pseuds/Turbuggy
Summary: The Mane 6 meet a strange mare who seems confused, but is actually hiding an important secret. Can they help her to find herself, and make the biggest decision of her life?





	Halfway to Harmony - An MLP:FiM Fanficion

**Author's Note:**

> Woo-hoo! First chapter of "Halfway to Harmony" is here! I've actually had the writing finished for a while, but I didn't want to post it until I had chapter art to go with it! I'm super excited to finally post this, and hope that you enjoy it! 
> 
> Check out the matching art piece for this chapter over on my deviantART!  
> https://www.deviantart.com/turbuggy/art/Halfway-to-Harmony-Chapter-One-ART-782831020
> 
> / I do not claim ownership of any of these characters, except for Floral Remedy. /

Wind whipped past feathered wings as a yellow pegasus flew above the little town of Ponyville. The mare had no time to stop and chat with those who bustled below. A look of determination held her features set. Wherever she was going, it seemed to be of great importance. Her short blue mane fluttered just as much as the white cloth, tied hastily around her waist. The fabric flowed and billowed as she flew, brushing against her flanks. It didn’t _look_ much like clothing, though who knew what ponies considered fashion these days?

 

It wasn’t long before the busy streets and hay roofs began to thin, giving way to rolling green and rivers. A cottage sat some ways away, nestled on a quaint little hillside. The pegasus spared only the briefest of moments to notice the numerous birdhouses that littered the landscape, but that was all it took. Orange eyes turned to blue, and wings failed to flap. A blur of green rushed forwards, as the ground reached out to break the fall.

 

~~~

 

Were those voices? They were muffled, as if submerged in water. Eyes squeezed shut, then opened, orange irses scanning the two faces that loomed above. It gave the mare a start, and she sat up, scooting back a little on the couch.

 

“Oh, thank goodness you’re awake!” one of the ponies spoke, her soft blue eyes full of concern. Her voice was just as hushed, and gave off an air of calm, “When I heard you fall outside, I was worried you had been hurt!”

 

“Wuh-- _huh?_ _What?_ ” the shaken mare rubbed her head with a hoof, grumbling slightly. Before she could say anything more, a blue pegasus pushed her way in, hovering a few feet above the floor.

 

“What’s _up_ with that, anyways?” she questioned, her muzzle only inches away from the stranger’s, “Fluttershy told me you fell out of the _sky!_ Don’t tell me _you_ can’t fly, either!”

 

“Now, Rainbow Dash, that’s no way to speak to a guest. Besides, maybe she--”

 

“Wait, _where am I?!_ ” the strange mare blurted, sitting at attention. Her eyes darted around the room, wings spreading as she stood in a hurry, “I-I need to get to the Everfree forest!”

 

Both friends took a step back, looking at one another in confusion. What was this crazy pony going on about? What could she possibly need from the forest?

 

“The _Everfree?_ ” Rainbow Dash asked, raising an eyebrow, “Uh, I don’t think that’s such a good idea. Have you ever even _been_ to the Everfree?”  

 

“Rainbow Dash is right. The forest is very dangerous! And… _frightening_.” Fluttershy cowered at the thought.

 

Eyes squeezed shut, and the stranger shook her head. When she looked back up, orange irises had become blue once more. Her wings folded back against her body, and she looked from one friend to the other, a puzzled look on her face.

 

“What? No, I _know_ that!” her voice had changed, deepened, if only a little, “ _Listen_ , forget this Everfree _nonsense_. I just need to get back to Canterlot so that I can--”

 

“ _Canterlot?_ ” the blue mare interrupted once more, “What are you _talking_ about?! Just a minute ago you were going on about the forest, _now_ you need to go to _Canterlot?_ Besides, you’re a pegasus. What could you _possibly_ need in _Canterlot_ that you can’t get from _Cloudsdale?!_ ”

 

“I don’t have _time_ for this!” the strange pony exclaimed, stamping a hoof in frustration, “While I appreciate your hospitality, uh… Fluttershy, was it? While I appreciate your hospitality, Fluttershy, I really need to get going. Thanks, and all that.”

 

As the blue-maned mare trotted past the other pegasi, the two exchanged another look between themselves. They didn’t have to speak to know neither of them had a good feeling about this.

 

“W-Wait!” Fluttershy stepped forwards, though she shrunk back a little when her guest turned to look at her, “Can’t you stay just a while longer? I would feel much better if I knew for sure you weren’t hurt.”

 

“ _Well--_ ”

 

“Great!” a blue hoof wrapped around the stranger’s shoulders, pulling her in close, “Besides, we haven’t even introduced ourselves yet! Isn’t that right, Fluttershy?”

 

“Listen, you both seem like _nice_ ponies, but I _really_ need to--”

 

“So! You’ve met Fluttershy, and I’m Rainbow Dash, _the fastest flier in all of Equestria_ , and you are…?”

 

It looked to be a lost cause. With every second that passed, Rainbow Dash was dragging her further and further away from the door, back into the cottage. She was beginning to realize that simply _leaving_ wasn’t going to be a feasible plan of escape. She would have to humor these ponies for now, and hope that another chance arose, and _soon_.

 

“My name. Right. My name is, uh… Remedy.” the mare flinched slightly, holding her head with a hoof as she squeezed her eyes shut, “ _Floral_. Remedy.”

 

“It’s so nice to meet you, Floral Remedy.” Fluttershy offered with a soft smile. Rainbow, on the other hand, crossed her hooves over her chest, and raised an eyebrow.

 

“Hey Fluttershy, can I talk to you a minute?” the multicolored pegasus didn’t wait for a reply, before pulling her friend off to the side so they may speak more privately.

 

Remedy shifted on her hooves, watching the two as they whispered back and forth. What were they talking about? Were they getting suspicious? Should she make a break for it? Would they catch her if she ran? How far was the train from here? Could she make it?

 

“I don’t think I trust this, Fluttershy. She’s too _weird!_ ” Rainbow Dash spoke in a hoarse whisper.

 

“I don’t know, Rainbow. What if she’s sick? Or hurt? She _did_ fall an awfully long way…”

 

“Did you see the way she paused when she told us her name? It was like she made it up on the spot! _That’s not normal!_ ”

 

“Maybe we should bring her to the hospital…”

 

“Or to _Twilight._ ” magenta eyes flicked upwards, burning holes into the strange new visitor.

 

Floral Remedy’s ears perked up as the two turned to face her once more. She examined their faces, attempting to read their conversation from only their expressions. Fluttershy seemed nervous. Rainbow Dash, suspicious. It was obvious they were growing to distrust her, and she felt herself becoming antsy. She had to get out of here, she needed to get to--

 

“ _The Everfree Forest!_ ” she exclaimed, yellow wings spreading as blue eyes turned to orange, “I need to go there _right now!_ ”

 

Things were beginning to become even stranger, if that was possible. The two friends only grew more and more confused the longer they stayed with this strange new mare. It became glaringly clear that they needed to bring this to Twilight’s attention. She would know what to do! As Remedy hoofed it towards the door, Rainbow Dash bolted to block her path. She stood, legs spread and chest puffed, one hoof held out in front of her.  

 

“ _WAIT!_ ” she blurted, “I, uh… Have a friend! That can help you get there!” as she spoke, she was forced to move her body this way and that, blocking each of Remedy’s attempts to pass her.

 

“No, that’s fine! I already know how to get to the--”

 

“Awesome, let’s go see Twilight!”

 

With that, she was being dragged out the door, Fluttershy following behind. Any attempt at escape was thwarted by the insanely fast Rainbow Dash. It looked like she was stuck on this wild ride, whether she wanted to be or not.

 

Ponyville was just as bustling as ever as the three pegasi made their way through the streets. Rainbow Dash flew in front of the group, sandwiching Remedy in the middle. She hung her head low as she walked, orange eyes darting from one pony to the next as they passed by. Some waved at her captors, or gave her confused looks, but none stopped to question them. _Thank Celestia for that_.

 

Soon, a large, shimmering castle grew in front of the trio, catching Floral Remedy’s attention. That _couldn’t_ be where they were going, could it? This place was fit enough for royalty! Who had they mentioned they were going to see. _Twister? Twinkle?_  

 

_Princess Twilight._

 

An alicorn emerged from the doorway, answering the knock of Rainbow Dash. She gave the three a smile, before tilting her head slightly.

 

“Hello girls!” Twilight greeted, “And… _you…?_ ”

 

“This is Floral Remedy.” Fluttershy explained, “I found her outside of my cottage. She had a little flying accident.”

 

“ _Right_. Hey Twilight, you got a minute?” Rainbow interrupted, gaining another confused expression from the princess.

 

Remedy looked back to Fluttershy as they were instructed to wait outside. Twilight and her spunky companion disappeared behind the castle doors, leaving the two yellow pegasi to kick their feet and patiently await their return. This was absolutely _ridiculous!_ They had drug her all this way, and she wasn’t even allowed to go _inside_ the castle?! What was the _point_ of this?! Didn’t they realize she was in a _hurry?!_ Remedy gave a frustrated huff, stamping a hoof into the dirt.

 

On the opposite side of the door, Twilight was quick to begin her questioning. She wanted to know exactly what was going on, who the mare outside was, and why they had brought her here. If she was simply somepony new, why were they being so secretive? This wasn’t a very good way to welcome a new friend!

 

“I think there’s something _wrong_ with that pony, Twilight.” Rainbow replied in a hushed tone, “She was acting all _crazy_ , and couldn’t make up her mind! First she wanted to go to the Everfree, then she wanted to go to Canterlot, and now she’s back on the Everfree shtick! She couldn’t even remember her own _name!_ ”

 

“Hmm. That _is_ puzzling,” the princess tapped a hoof against her chin, “but Fluttershy mentioned she had been in a flying accident, didn’t she? Are you sure she isn’t just confused?”

 

“I saw her eyes _change color_ , Twilight. Does that sound like _confusion_ to you?”

 

“... _Maaaybe_ we should bring her inside.”

 

Opening the castle door revealed Fluttershy, standing alone. She was bent forwards, her front hooves covering her eyes. The skittish pegasus jumped when she heard Twilight’s voice.

 

“Uh… Fluttershy? Where’s Floral Remedy?”

 

“Oh, um, she… _left…_ ” the last word was spoken in nothing more than a whisper.

 

“ _She_ **_WHAT?!_ ** ” came Rainbow’s booming response, “ _Fluttershy!_ You were _supposed_ to be _watching her!_ ”

 

“ _Girls!_ There’s no time for arguing! We have to go after her!” Twilight insisted, her wings spreading, “Fluttershy, do you know where she went?”

 

The speedster huffed, “I think _I_ know.”

 

~~~

 

It was an unbelievable feeling, the wind beneath her wings, in her mane. The pegasus had begun to feel like a trapped animal. She wasn’t sure what to make of the ponies she had met, or their unnerving obsession with making her stay, but she was glad to be rid of them. It wasn’t that they were _unlikable_ , or that she didn’t appreciate Fluttershy’s help, but she knew that no matter how much they wanted to, they wouldn’t be able to help her with _this_.

 

Remedy squinted into the breeze, eyes watering as she soared over Ponyville. She had never flown so fast in her life. It was quite exhilarating, she had to admit. Perhaps, once this was all over, she would have to take some time out of her day to stretch her wings a little more often.

 

As her thoughts began to wander, she shook her head, attempting to keep herself focused. Distractions were the cause of her first little _“accident”_ , after all. She did _not_ need that happening again. With her luck, she might run into another _“helpful”_ pony.

 

Her and her big mouth.

 

_“What the hay?!”_

 

An orange earth pony struggled in the dirt, struck down by a falling pegasus. The hat that had once adorned her head now lay, discarded, nearby. Remedy was quick to scramble off of the other, picking herself back up onto her hooves. She squeezed her eyes shut, rubbing her head with a foreleg. Eyes that had shifted to blue became orange once more beneath their lids. This was beginning to get _wildly_ out of hand.

 

“I-I’m sorry, I’m just in a hurry!” the pegasus spoke rapidly, a hint of desperation in her tone. Her wings had begun to flap anxiously, and she shifted her weight from one hoof to the other, _“I have to go!”_

 

“Now hold on just a minute there, partner.” having righted herself as well, the earth pony frowned at the stranger, “Where exactly are y’all headed in such a hurry?”

 

Remedy gave a groan. Not _again!_ Why were all of the ponies here so… _friendly?!_ If she stopped to talk to every filly or colt she passed, she would be old and grey by the time she finally made it to the Everfree! There was no _time_ . No time for chitchat. As much as she hated to be rude, she needed to go _right now._ Spreading her wings once more, Remedy took off into the sky, the cowpony looking on.

 

“Oh, _no ya don’t!_ ”

 

Hooves hit dirt as the earth pony gave chase. With one swift motion, she scooped up her hat as she galloped past, placing it atop her head before reaching back to snatch something from her saddle bags. With thick rope held tight between teeth, a lasso was tossed upwards into the sky, managing to snatch a blue tail in its grasp. Pulling the noose tight, Remedy was returned to Earth, despite her best efforts to tug against the restraint. The cloud of dust that erupted from beneath the pegasus caused her to cough, and she threw a piercing glare at the mare at the end of the rope.

 

“What--” she coughed, “gives?!”

 

_“Applejack!”_

 

A voice made both ponies turn, in time to see three more coming up the road. Two were running at full speed, the other flying well ahead. Remedy _knew_ she recognized that voice. _Princess Twilight_ , and her two pegasus friends. It looked like she wasn’t going to be able to outrun them, after all. Not if she couldn’t keep her wings from failing her. She would have to find another way out of this. She **_had_ **to.

 

“Twi? What’s goin’ on?” Applejack questioned, voice muffled slightly by her lasso.

 

“This _crazy_ pony _took off_ on us!” the blue mare snorted, shooting a disapproving frown down at Remedy, “I only turned my back for a _second!_ ”

 

“Y’all _know_ her? She just fell on outta of the sky right on top’a me! Tried to _fly off_ when I spoke to ‘er!” rope was transferred to hoof.

 

“ _I_ found her outside my cottage earlier.” Fluttershy added, “She had fallen then, as well…”

 

“Looks like she’s gaining a _track record_.” Rainbow spat, directing her displeasure towards the culprit. Remedy huffed, puffing up her chest as she returned the frown.

 

“Now, _girls_ . There has to be a _reasonable explanation_ for all of this, right?” Twilight turned, “Floral Remedy, was it? My friend Rainbow Dash tells me you’re looking to visit the Everfree forest. Can you tell us why that is?”

 

“ _The Everfree forest?_ What in the _hay_ do ya want t’go in _there_ for?” the cowpony’s eyes widened.

 

“That’s… _none of your business!_ ” Remedy stomped a hoof, her wings spreading behind her.

 

“ _Weeeell_ , it… _kinda_ is. Seeing as I’m the only princess living here in Ponyville, it’s my job to make sure that everypony is safe and sound in Celestia’s absence. It’s _kind of_ a big deal.” her last statement was spoken in a chuckle, implying an attempt at humor.

 

“Well, I’m not _from_ Ponyville. I’m from _Cloudsdale_ . I think that means I fall _outside_ of your jurisdiction.”  

 

Twilight frowned, stealing a quick glance at each of her friends. They all seemed just as uncomfortable as she. They were used to dealing with… _strange_ occurrences, but this pony’s odd behavior was obviously puzzling them.

 

“Maybe you’re right,” Fluttershy piped up, though her voice was far softer than those of her friends, “But it’s getting awfully late, and you wouldn’t want to be exploring the forest in the dark.”

 

“The Everfree does get a might more dangerous at night.” Applejack agreed.

 

“Tell you what, if you’ll allow me to have you as my guest for tonight, we’ll take you to the Everfree in the morning.” the princess offered a smile, tilting her head a little as she awaited the stranger’s reply.

 

“I already _know_ where I want to go, I don’t _need_ anypony to--”

 

“A chance t’stay at the newest castle in Equestria? I reckon that’d be a foolish offer t’refuse!” the cowpony interrupted, nudging Remedy with a shoulder. The odd pegasus stumbled slightly, caught off guard by the earth pony’s strength.

 

“... _Fine_ .” she relented, lowering her head with a frustrated frown. Her ears laid back against her skull as she sighed, “ _Just_ for tonight.”

 

“ _Great!_ ” Twilight perked up, a smile spreading across her face. She danced in place, her wings giving an excited flap, “It’ll be just like a _sleepover!_ ”

 

“A sleepover with a _princess!_ ” the demure yellow pegasus mused, “Won’t that be fantastic, Floral Remedy?”

  
“Yeah. _Fantastic_.”


End file.
